


Aphrodisiac Ambush

by NightDarkSoul



Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Corruption, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, LGD, Lesbian Sex, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightDarkSoul/pseuds/NightDarkSoul
Summary: The team is sent to infiltrate a hidden enemy base.They fall into a trap from which they cannot escape. From which they do not wish to escape.(Cross-posted on AFF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Aphrodisiac Ambush

"A secret underground base?" Beatrice had been skeptical, but Dorothy had insisted that was their mission.

"One of our agents found it, and barely escaped with his life. He never got far enough to find out what was in there, so they're sending us."

And now the five in their action outfits stood at what looked like a wide, old sewer entrance.

"In here?" Beatrice asked, skeptical again.

"Yeah. No better place to hide a secret base. Who'd want to come here?" Dorothy replied with a smirk.

Chise led the way with her katana ready. Dorothy followed, with Beatrice close behind her. The petite brunette clutched her little revolver nervously.

Charlotte was next, face entirely concealed behind dark gauze. Ange was in the rear, revolver drawn, glancing behind them almost constantly.

They didn't have to go far, before Chise raised her hand and pointed. "That rock is unlike the rest."

"Good eyes," Dorothy nodded. It was a fake panel, and she fiddled with a loose brick. There was a distinct click, and she grinned proudly as the panel rotated inward.

"At least it doesn't smell any more," Beatrice grumbled.

"What's up with you tonight?" Dorothy sighed.

"I just don't like this is all."

"When do you ever like it?" Ange asked evenly.

"Never, but still ... especially not tonight."

"It'll be fine," Dorothy said offhand.

The panel rotated shut with a sharp click.

"Fine huh?" Beatrice muttered.

The corridor beyond was smooth stone, dimly lit by electric bulbs. From the hidden entrance it stretched back into the depths beneath London.

"I wonder where the Underground is relative to this," Charlotte mused.

"Good question," Dorothy said.

They passed by several doors, finding chambers made from stone like the corridor. They all held tables and what looked like old laboratory equipment, but no indication that anything was in use.

The corridor branched off in two directions.

"Well?" Dorothy asked. "Split up or stay together?"

"If we split up we can search both directions at once," Beatrice pointed out.

"But," Charlotte countered, "we will be safer together."

Ange glanced down both hallways, then glanced at Charlotte. "We ought to stay together."

Dorothy rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Alright, good enough. Right first."

They proceeded that direction.

Beatrice felt an odd tickle at her nose. She blinked. She squeezed her nose with the fingers of one hand.

"Beato?" Charlotte asked.

"Feel a sneeze," she said.

Ange glanced around the room, at the ceiling and floor. "It does seem the air is heavier now."

Everyone stopped, and glanced up and down.

"Probably just stuffiness," Dorothy said at last with a shrug.

"Most likely," Charlotte agreed.

Ange glanced carefully at the ceiling one last time. "Perhaps. I do not like the looks of those air vents."

Beatrice looked up at one carefully. "It's an old design. Not even close to modern. I think Dorothy's right. It's just ...." She stopped talking, squeezing her nose again.

"Stuffy?" Dorothy asked with amusement.

Beatrice nodded.

Several more large rooms held various kinds of equipment, suggesting someone had done secret research here, but not very recently. They continued to walk.

Dorothy sighed, and started to fan herself.

"Problems?" Charlotte asked.

"It feel warm in here to anyone else?"

"It is merely one of your hot flashes," Ange quipped. Dorothy glared at her.

They walked on. Ange's breathing was heavier. She pulled her mask down with a quiet gasp.

"Ange?" Charlotte asked.

The spy shrugged. "It is stuffy."

"It is," Chise agreed, also pulling her mask down off her face.

"Maybe we ought to take a break," Charlotte suggested.

"A ... a break? Princess, that isn't really a good idea," Beatrice said in surprise.

"Aw, lighten up Beato," Dorothy grumbled. "I'm burning up here, and everyone else's getting short of breath."

"It will only be a moment," Charlotte said soothingly.

"I guess," Beatrice sighed.

They backtracked to an empty room with chairs, and entered. Dorothy sat with a heavy sigh, fanning her exposed cleavage. Charlotte, pulling the veil off her face, sat facing Dorothy. Chise, her katana still drawn, sat down as well, glancing uncertainly at the door, which Beatrice insisted on standing beside.

Ange stood just behind Charlotte.

"Okay," Dorothy said in exasperation, "I'm burning up here. I hope you girls don't mind, but I'm gonna cool ...."

Beatrice squeaked in alarm as Dorothy unfastened the straps of her skimpy top and started to tug her bodice down.

"What are you doing?!"

Dorothy glared at her. "Cooling down, kid."

Beatrice turned beet red as Dorothy pulled her bodice down, allowing her breasts to jiggle free.

"You ... this really isn't ...."

"Beato," Charlotte said in a slightly wavering voice. She was staring very intently at Dorothy. "If she is hot then it is understandable that she wants to cool down. Besides, her breasts are quite ... splendid. Don't you agree?" she asked glancing at Ange.

The spy was now also staring intently at Dorothy. She nodded, and gulped.

Beatrice grumbled, and turned to face the door. "Well ... don't stay like that for too long. It's ... embarrassing."

"What, don't you like my breasts, Beato?"

Beatrice swallowed. "It's ... it's not that I don't. I mean, we're in a secret underground base! Now is not the time to be ... pulling them out."

Charlotte rose to her feet and walked slowly toward Dorothy. "Well. It seems safe enough here. That said, perhaps there is a way we can help you?"

Dorothy's grin widened. "Well, there might be, Princess."

Chise frowned. "I do not see how we could possibly help."

Charlotte stopped just in front of Dorothy, and reached down to gently cup her hand around one breast. Dorothy gasped. Charlotte leaned down, very softly placing her lips against Dorothy's nipple. Dorothy's eyelids fluttered, and she shuddered.

"That appears counter-productive," Chise chided.

"It's positively degraded," Beatrice muttered.

"Oh, are you jealous Beato?" Charlotte teased, still fondling Dorothy's breast, and flicking her fingertip across the wet nipple.

"No!" Beatrice insisted.

"I think ... might be working," Dorothy groaned.

Charlotte grinned up at her, and Dorothy winked. "Ange, will you help?"

"With pleasure, Princess!" Ange was quite eager, moving to Dorothy's other breast, leaning in and flicking it with the tip of her tongue.

"Ange!" Beatrice chided. "This is ... I don't know what to say."

Chise gulped audibly, and set her katana down on the table, followed by her hat. She stood up, and walked slowly over to Beatrice.

"Chise," the petite girl said, "help me tell them to ...."

Beatrice's words ended in a surprised choking gurgle as Chise reached out and cupped her hands over Beatrice's breasts. Beatrice's face turned very bright red.

"Your breasts are not as large as Dorothy's, but I believe them to be just as splendid," the Japanese girl cooed.

"Th ... that ... Chise? What ... what's got into you?!"

"Lighten up, Beato," Dorothy groaned. Charlotte and Ange were now both suckling on her nipples with gusto, licking, sucking loudly, and moaning softly against her breasts. Dorothy's eyes closed, she shuddered, and moaned.

"We ought to become naked," Chise cooed, continuing to grope and massage at Beatrice's breasts through the fabric of her suit. Beatrice's face turned even redder, but the sensation of Chise's hands on her body sent a pleasurable shuddery shiver up and down her spine, making her brain scramble and her pussy twinge.

She only managed to nod, and didn't resist as Chise, with an eager smile, undid the clasps of Beatrice's suit. Easing it down over her shoulders. Down her arms. Beatrice, trembling slightly, tugged her arms free of the sleeves, and watched as Chise pulled it down to her waist, then over her hips and to her ankles. Chise, kneeling before Beatrice, looked up at her with wide, passion-filled eyes.

"Chise," Beatrice whispered. She reached down, cupping Chise's cheek, and the Japanese girl nuzzled against her palm, kissing and licking.

Ange had pulled away from Dorothy at Charlotte's urging, and the blonde pulled Dorothy's bodice down to her hips, where her leather belt held up the long ruffle in back and the tiny, barely-concealing skirt in front. She took a deep breath, and started to fumble with the buckles with uncharacteristic clumsiness.

"Need help?" Dorothy cooed with blended amusement and arousal.

"It's confounding me," Charlotte muttered.

Ange gently reached down around Charlotte's body, taking her wrists and pulling them away. Dorothy reached down with a giggle, and unfastened the buckles, letting the leather straps fall away.

Charlotte looked up at Ange with a blink, and Ange leaned in close, pressing her lips to Charlotte's. Charlotte moaned softly, leaning back against Ange.

"Oi," Dorothy chided with a thin frown. She reached out and pinched the cheeks of both Ange and Charlotte. The two gasped sharply, and turned back to look at her. "You gonna use those lips, use 'em here."

Charlotte and Ange both swallowed, and nodded submissively. Dorothy lay back on the table, lifting her hips invitingly, and Charlotte tugged her skirt and bodice down. Ange watched, shivering.

"Get that suit off," Dorothy said, glancing at her.

Ange nodded, hastily undoing the clasps of her leather bodice, pulling her gloves and hat off to fall to the floor, and wriggling out of the tight outfit.

Chise kissed Beatrice's wrist, then reached out for her, slipping her fingers under the top of the girl's bloomers. Beatrice moaned softly as the Japanese girl tugged them down very slowly, down over her hips, to almost but not quite expose her cute little pussy. Chise grinned mischievously, and stood. Beatrice whimpered.

"I want to see your breasts first, Beato."

Beatrice nodded eagerly, and started to pull her camisole up and over her head. Chise moaned, returning to her knees and wrapping her arms around Beatrice's waist, nuzzling her face against the younger girl's tummy. Trailing butterfly kisses up her bare torso.

Beatrice gasped, a shudder running through her body, and she eagerly tossed the camisole away. She wrapped her arms around Chise's head, then slid her hands down her back as Chise's lips teased at Beatrice's nipples.

"Splendid," the Japanese girl whispered, as she kissed and licked at one nipple, her fingers teasing and tweaking the other.

Ange let her suit fall to the floor, stepping away from it. Charlotte glanced at her with a smirk. "Naked under your suit? You naughty girl."

Ange blushed. "It's ... too warm and tight."

Charlotte's smirk widened into a mischievous grin. "I suspect it isn't the only thing about you like that."

Ange's face turned brighter red, and she squirmed.

"Hey, you two. Less talk, more action," Dorothy chided.

Charlotte turned back to her with a hurried nod, and leaned in close. Dorothy's pussy was barely covered with a thin and narrow bit of cloth that was barely enough to call underwear. Charlotte eagerly reached for it, but Dorothy reached down to grab her hands. "Use your mouth," Dorothy commanded with a grin.

Charlotte nodded again, and leaned in. Parted her lips, gently clasping the material of the thong in her teeth. With her hands on Dorothy's knees, she tugged at it, slowly pulling it down inch by inch.

Ange moaned deeply watching Charlotte, and Dorothy turned to her. Ange was entirely naked, and Dorothy sighed. "You do look great, partner. Come here, wanna try you out."

Ange nodded, obediently moving around the table closer to Dorothy. She reached out and put a hand on the small of Ange's back, causing the spy to gasp. She guided Ange to stand opposite Charlotte, just in front of Dorothy's face. She let Ange go, and leaned back. "Come here," Dorothy whispered.

Ange, gulping, nodded and moved in closer, spreading her thighs to allow Dorothy to nuzzle up between Ange's legs. Ange's eyes fluttered closed, and she moaned shudderingly as Dorothy's lips grazed her inner thighs, her nose teasingly brushing against Ange's slit.

"Wet already?" Dorothy teased.

Charlotte had pulled the thong down enough to look at Dorothy's pussy. Her pubes were neat, carefully trimmed into a thin strip. Enough to entice without spilling out of her thong. Charlotte leaned in eagerly and nuzzled against Dorothy's cunt. kissing and licking.

Dorothy gasped sharply, shuddering.

Charlotte giggled. "You're wet too, you naughty thing."

Dorothy groaned, and wriggled her hips. "Yeah. Real wet. Get nude."

Princess nodded eagerly, hurriedly stripping off her dress and stockings. As she stripped, Dorothy returned to teasing Ange's body. Licking her thighs, her hands sliding up and down her bare ass, spreading it slightly and teasing her anus with her fingertips.

Ange nearly stumbled, moaning very deeply.

"I want to see you," Beatrice whispered in a husky voice.

Chise pulled away from her, nodding, and stood. "You shall see all of my body, Beato."

The Japanese girl unfastened the straps of her outfit, letting her pants slide down her legs. She stepped away from them, and Beatrice saw she wore only a thin white loincloth under them. She then undid her bodice and shrugged it aside. Her very flat breasts were bare, her nipples pert and at full attention.

Beatrice gulped, reaching out to cup Chise's breasts, and the Japanese girl moaned.

"Beautiful," Beatrice whispered.

Chise pressed in close, capturing Beatrice's lips with her own. As Beatrice's hands continued to fondle and tweak Chise's nipples, Chise's hands slid down to Beatrice's ass. The younger girl moaned as Chise lightly smacked her asscheeks, and Chise's tongue thrust into Beatrice's mouth. Beatrice whimpered as Chise's tongue aggressively wrestled Beatrice's, wrapping around it, dominating it entirely. As they kissed, Chise pressed Beatrice back to the table, breaking the kiss long enough to lift the girl, naked except for the metal band around her neck, to the table next to Dorothy.

Charlotte, naked also, beamed at Chise, who swallowed and nodded in response. Charlotte leaned down, cupping Chise's cheek and giving her lips a deep, lingering kiss.

Beatrice groaned and whimpered, wriggling her hips needily.

Charlotte broke the kiss and giggled. "So greedy, little Beato. Once I've satiated Dorothy's appetite I must punish you for it."

Beatrice moaned. "Yes Princess!"

Charlotte giggled again, and leaned back down to Dorothy's pussy, nuzzling in, kissing, her nose sliding just into Dorothy's sopping wet folds, her tongue flicking out tasting the sharp salty juices.

Dorothy gasped sharply, moaning deeply. Her breath caressed Ange's wet sex, causing Ange to shudder, whimper, and press her hips down toward Dorothy's face.

Dorothy wasn't interested in teasing any longer, and met Ange's wet cunt with her tongue, sliding it in aggressively and causing Ange to moan deeply, partly falling forward only just barely able to catch herself by grasping the edge of the table to either side of Dorothy's body. She grinded her hips down against Dorothy's face, as the older girl obligingly fucked Ange's pussy with her tongue.

Chise couldn't hold back any longer, and she dove down, pressing her face against Beatrice's cunt, kissing and scraping her teeth along the younger girl's wet sex, reaching down to spread Beatrice's cheeks and tease her asshole with her fingertips.

Beatrice's eyes closed and she cried out, a hoarse shuddering sound.

  
Beatrice, Dorothy, and Ange all thrust their hips against the faces of their tongue-fuckers, Beatrice and Ange flailing weakly and Dorothy somehow managing to keep up her pace at Ange's pussy for all that Charlotte's mouth and tongue made her want to do no more than surrender to the sensation.

Ange was the first to stiffen, gasp, and abruptly cry out as an intense wave of pleasure tore up through her body. Unable to support herself with her arms, she collapsed against Dorothy-s body, the older girl continuing to assault her sex as she came hard, lapping at her juices and reveling in the sensation.

Ange's orgasm set Beatrice off, causing her to scream as her pleasure overrode all remaining sense. Her thighs tightened around Chise's face, her hips bucking against her, as she spasmed in ecstasy.

Dorothy succumbed at last, unable to continue fucking Ange, her head lulled back, saliva and Ange's cum dribbling down her chin as she gasped. "God Jesus fuck," she grunted as her body surrendered to the growing orgasm. She thrashed, held down by the weight of Ange's body.

Charlotte lapped up Dorothy's sex juices eagerly, panting, nuzzling, until Dorothy groaned. "Stop. Jesus. Give me. Just like. Moment."

Charlotte pulled back, breathing very heavily. She turned to see Chise beside her, trembling, her lips and cheeks coated with Beatrice's cum.

Beatrice lay trembling on the table, gasping and panting as tears dribbled from her eyes even as cum continued to dribble from her sore, puffy pussy.

Charlotte reached down to Chise, cupping her hand over the Japanese girl's sex, rubbing. Her eyes were wide and predatory, and Chise looked at her with undisguised fear.

"Fuck me, Chise."

"Princess?"

"I need to cum, and cum hard. Fuck me. Don't hold back."

Chise nodded quickly, and Charlotte settled down on the floor with an expectant gasp.

Chise glanced at the others. Ange and Beatrice were both shivering, crying softly in the aftermath of intense orgasms. Dorothy was panting, and trying weakly and unsuccessfully to pull herself out from under Ange. She turned back to see Charlotte laying in front of her, legs spread wide and inviting.

"Princess," Chise panted, "I must be fucked as well."

Charlotte nodded. "Put your oriental snatch on my face then."

Chise shuddered at the words, and eagerly complied, straddling Charlotte's face. The Princess wasted no time in nuzzling her thighs, and Chise groaned needily, pressing her hips down against Charlotte. It took all of her willpower to lean forward to Charlotte's pussy. She kissed Charlotte's sopping folds, licking, and rubbing with the fingers of one hand.

Charlotte groaned against Chise's sex, increasing the intensity of her tonguing of the Japanese girl. Licking, nuzzling, then finding Chise's little Asian pearl. Catching it lightly in her teeth.

Chise instantly shuddered as an orgasm hit her hard. Grinding back against Charlotte, cumming very hard and crying shudderingly into Charlotte's pussy. She forced herself to continue fucking the blonde. She plunged two slender fingers into her body, the tip of her tongue assaulting Charlotte's clit.

This set Charlotte off, her body stiffening as a mind-breaking orgasm hit her. She shuddered, gushing her juices over Chise's face and hands.

The door to the room they were in opened as Chise and Charlotte were orgasming. None of the girls noticed or reacted to it. Eight men entered, wearing gas masks and full uniforms including gloves. They closed the door behind them, and entered the room slowly, looking at the girls.

"Well," one man said in a clearly amused tone. "Looks like the gas works."

Another laughed, placing a gloved hand on Ange's naked ass. "Yup."

Ange moaned, shuddering at the touch, and turning her head weakly to face the man.

Another walked over to Beatrice, gripping her hair, and lifting her up. She looked at him with half-lidded eyes. Her mouth gaped open. "Totally blown out. Nothing but lust left in 'em."

Another down beside Charlotte and Chise. He teased Chise's sopping pussy with his fingers. The Japanese girl pressed back against him, and Charlotte shifted, her tongue snaking out in a vain effort to lick his fingers.

The other two men laughed.

"Well," the first one said. "our mission's accomplished."

"No rush though, right?" another asked.

"None at all," he responded, pulling his gas mask off over his face.

"Is that safe?"

"Yeah, no worries. The boys in the control room know how much it takes for five sluts like these, so they turned it off once they had enough of a dose. If there's any effect on us, it'll be to get hard a bit sooner."

The man who was holding Beatrice up by her hair slipped his mask off with his free hand. "Already there," he smirked.

"And stay harder longer," the first man continued.

"Doesn't sound much like a downside," the man standing by Ange said.

"It isn't. So, enjoy yourself, boys."

The man by Ange pulled his mask and gloves off, tossing them carelessly aside. He then turned back to the spy, running his fingertips along her rear. Ange groaned, squirming. "This one's eager," he said with a chuckle.

He rolled her off of Dorothy, onto her back on the edge of the table. His hands cupped her breasts.

"No," Ange muttered weakly, even as she moaned and pressed up against his hands.

He gripped her nipples between thumb and forefinger and twisted, causing Ange to cry out weakly, shuddering, her eyes closing.

He released her breasts, making Ange whimper softly. He undid his trousers, letting them fall to the floor, stepping away from them, then pulled his pants off to reveal his stiff, twitching cock.

"You wanna have this, huh?"

Ange whimpered, shaking her head.

"Oh yeah you do," he said. He moved in between her legs, positioning the tip of his cock against her sopping slit. He laughed as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"So eager." He gripped her hips, and pressed forward slowly, feeling the tip of his dick slide into her hot, wet, slit.

"No," Ange whimpered again, her head shaking, eyes closing. Even with that, her hips pressed back against him, drawing him in deeper to her body.

"God this feels good."

Dorothy, freed from Ange's weight, sat up slowly, blinked, and looked around at the men in the room. Her lips curled up into a thin smile.

One of the men pulled off his mask and walked over to her.

"Well hello there," Dorothy cooed.

"Hello yourself," the man said, cupping his hands over her breasts. Dorothy moaned, her eyelids fluttering closed.

"Feel good?"

Dorothy nodded. "Mm hm."

He leaned in close, his nose just brushing hers. Dorothy craned her neck, eagerly meeting his lips, just as eagerly accepting his tongue into her mouth. Suckling on it eagerly, moaning softly into his mouth as his hands continued groping her big, heavy tits.

He broke the kiss, pulling back a bit. "You got a talented mouth," he said with a grin.

"I do," Dorothy said with a proud smile.

"Put it to some use," the man said.

Dorothy's smile widened, and without hesitation she undid his trousers, and slid his pants down. She pulled off of the table, kneeling down obediently in front of him. She lightly gripped the shaft of his hard dick, very gently stroking her hand up and down it.

The man groaned. "Feels good. Best use your mouth though. Wanna feel it."

Dorothy leaned in, her lips just barely grazing the tip of his manhood. Her tongue flicked out, licking slowly along the underside, then up and over, then teasing at the hole on the end.

"Christ," the man whispered, as he gripped her hair in both hands.

The man holding Beatrice up leaned in close to her.

"Princess," she whined.

"Who? No princesses here, bitch."

Beatrice whined again, and the man shook his head. "Just a kid, huh?"

He stroked his free hand along her cheek, and jawline, and down her throat, to the metal band.

"And what's this?"

Beatrice weakly tried to pull away, but he held her firm. His fingertips ran along the upper edge, until he came to the lid in front. He fiddled with it until it snapped open.

"Hm. Another hole, huh?"

"No," Beatrice whimpered, pleading.

"Sensitive?" The man chuckled, prodding the gap with a fingertip.

Beatrice shuddered, moaning very softly.

"Yeah, it is, huh?" He pressed his hand deeper into her throat, feeling the gears and wires, pistons, mechanisms. He found a warm, fleshy bit, and Beatrice made gagging sounds when he prodded it.

"Interesting," the man muttered. He pulled out of her throat, and let her lay back on the table. He moved around to the other side, pulling his trousers and pants down. "Let's see how this feels, eh?"

The man kneeling by Chise and Charlotte had pulled off his gloves and mask, and was running his fingers down Chise's hot, soaked pussy. The Japanese girl moaned, pressing back against him, and Charlotte continued to crane her neck to reach his hand.

"Hey you," he said glancing at another man, who had pulled his own mask off.

"Huh?"

"Give me a hand here."

"What?"

"I wanna fuck this  one , but the blonde underneath keeps trying to lick my hand. Help me move  her over a bit so I can have her proper, and you can  have the blonde."

"Oh. Alright, sure."

He gripped Chise's forearms, the other man grabbing her waist. They lifted. Chise groaned, and tried vainly to nuzzle against the man's crotch. He shook his head.

"Looks like she's eager."

"Yeah. Just set her down, on her belly. She doesn't have any tits to speak about, so I'm just worried about her cunt."

He did so, and Chise groaned, cheek against the floor. The man behind her started rubbing again, and Chise moaned louder, pressing back against his hand.

The other man turned back to Charlotte. His eyes went wide, and he gasped in surprise.

"Hey boss, this here's Princess Charlotte! Part of the royal family."

The man looked down at her. Charlotte was squirming on the floor, moaning quietly. "Not any more she isn't. She's just a fucktoy like the others now."

"Oh."

"Besides, if she's here with them, that means she was helping the Commonwealth. No loss."

The man nodded, kneeling down beside Charlotte. The Princess looked up at him with wide, expectant eyes. He cupped and caressed her cheek, and she nuzzled his hand. Kissing and licking.

"Sorry," he whispered quietly. "I ... I always kinda had a crush on you. Never thought I'd get this close."

Charlotte moaned in response, moaning and shifting her hips.

He sighed, leaning in to press his lips to hers. Eagerly, she wrapped her arms around him, kissing back aggressively. Chewing his lips, her tongue pressing against his mouth, slipping in when his lips parted.

Dorothy was eagerly licking and suckling at the tip of the man's cock, one hand sliding up and down his shaft in slow, deliberate motions, the other cupping and fondling his balls.

The man groaned. "God, this one knows what she's doing."

Another man knelt down behind her, sliding his hand across her ass.

Dorothy pulled away from the one man's dick enough to glance back. "You don't have to just look you know?"

The man grinned. "She's able to talk too. I guess she's no stranger to all this."

"I've been hornier," Dorothy laughed.

The man hurriedly undid his pants as Dorothy turned back to wrap her lips around the other man's dick. He gripped her hips tightly. Dorothy groaned and spread her legs, as the man's cock pressed against her body.

The first man gripped her hair, urging her to suck him in deeper, and Dorothy obliged, sliding her lips down his shaft, her tongue flicking at his tip as it slid past, then sliding along the underside as she sucked harder. Her hands moved faster, up and down his shaft and around his balls.

With a grunt, the man thrust his cock into her pussy with a sharp motion, not bothering with gentleness. Dorothy's hips bucked back, her eyes closing. Her hands gripped the first man's sides as she sucked harder on his cock. He grunted, and pushed his hips forward, driving his cock deeper, the tip slipping into Dorothy's throat.

"Fuck," the one man said as his hips hit Dorothy's ass. The other man grunted in response, and the two glanced at each other briefly.

"Hard and fast," one said.

"Yeah."

They both increased their pace, pistoning their cocks into Dorothy's mouth and pussy in sharp harsh thrusts.

Dorothy shuddered, still trying to suck even as the man's cock plunged deeper into her throat. Fucked hard from both ends, she shuddered as an intense orgasm slammed into her. Her body stiffened, and it was all she could do not to clamp her teeth down on the dick in her mouth.

As Dorothy came hard, the two men felt the pressure on their dicks intensify to the point they couldn't hold back either. The man at her pussy thrust very hard, his hips slapping against her ass. His balls spasmed and he shot a hot load of cum deep into her body. And the man at her mouth winced, grunted in a deep animalistic way, and somehow managed to pull back enough to jizz into her mouth instead of her throat.  
Dorothy eagerly swallowed, suckling and licking, her hand returning to his shaft to try to milk out every drop of cum.

Ange's head shook, whimpering "no" again, as the man slowly pulled out of her, leaving just the tip in her hot, wet cunt.

"No to pulling out too, huh?" He pushed slowly back into her, laughing as she bucked back against him, tightening her legs around his body.

"Fuck me," said one of the other men as he pulled his dick free from his pants. "I can't wait. She's got a free hole, d'you mind?"

The man grinned and looked down at Ange, her face twisted in an expression somewhere between intense lust and utter terror. "I don't. Don't know if this bitch can take two."

"I don't give a shit if she can take it or not, I need to put my dick in something."

"Better her than me, then."

The men lifted Ange, the one in her pussy grabbing her hips and the other wrapping his arms around her torso. Lifting her up, the man pulled back until just his tip was in her cunt. The other shifted, keeping her in place with one hand while the other spread her asscheeks, guiding his cock to her anus.

"That's gonna hurt her," the man at her pussy muttered.

"So fucking what," the other grumbled.

"Okay. In three ...."

Both men thrust into Ange. She cried out weakly, the pleasure of her wet pussy intensified if anything by the sharp pain of her ass being fucked dry. Her body went limp, lulling forward against the man at her pussy.

They were too far gone to care, thrusting hard and deep into her, even as their balls slapped against each other. She moaned, sobbed, and yet with what little strength she had, bucked back against the cocks thrusting so harshly into her body.

She stiffened suddenly, gasping very sharply, and came painfully hard. The man at her pussy grunted deeply at the sensation, and thrust hard and sharp into her body as his cum fired into her. The man fucking her ass thrust several more times, harder each time, before with a shout he too came into her.

Charlotte wrapped her arms tightly around the man arching over her, her lips eagerly meeting his again, her tongue sliding out past her lips, teasing his. He groaned, shivering. He shifted his body, the tip of his cock brushing through the carefully-trimmed hair of Charlotte's pussy. The (former?) princess moaned into his mouth, wriggling and pressing her hips against his dick eagerly.

He broke the kiss with a laugh. "Hold still if you want me to do it."

Charlotte blinked, and looked up at him with wide eyes. She nodded, and obediently stopped her moving.

He swallowed, and stared down at her for a moment, caressing her cheek again. He took a deep breath, reaching down with his hands to make sure he was positioned correctly.

"Alright," he said in a tender voice. "I'm going to enter you now. Alright?"

Charlotte moaned, nodding.

He swallowed again, and gently pressed his hips toward hers.

Charlotte gasped, her eyelids fluttering closed.

"Is it good?" the man whispered.

"Yes," Charlotte responded breathily.

He continued to push into her gently, slowly, until he was entirely in her pussy. He groaned at the sensation of Charlotte's hot wetness around his shaft, only a slight twinge of uncertainty in the back of his mind at the absence of a hymen. It only briefly crossed his mind that he wasn't the first man to have her, but he pushed it aside.

"I'm going to move faster now," he whispered.

"Yes," Charlotte moaned. "fuck me."

He blinked in surprise, but said nothing. He acted, pulling slowly out of her, leaving just the tip in her cunt, before pressing back in at a slightly faster pace.

Charlotte pressed back against him, her legs tightening around his body, wrapping loosely around his thighs. "More," she groaned.

The man closed his eyes with a grunt, and focused. Pulling out again, thrusting in with a harsher stroke, faster.

Charlotte matched his pace, bucking back against him faster as he thrust faster, and he felt his hips hit her body. She shuddered. "Faster," she moaned.

He grunted again, obeying her command. Fucking the princess' eager cunt with as much vigor as he could manage. The sensations of her drenched pussy clenching against him as he thrust gripped him abruptly, and an almost painful surge of intense pleasure slammed into him as his balls pumped, and he felt his seed spurt into Charlotte's body.

He groaned, and collapsed forward.

Charlotte whimpered softly, still pressing her hips eagerly against his body.

"I," he started. She looked up at him with wide eyes, and he sighed. Shifted, and reached down with his hand, cupping her soggy cunt. She moaned, her eyes flickering closed, and pressed herself eagerly against his hand. He slipped a finger inside her, and she groaned, pushing herself onto him eagerly. He groaned as well, and pressed a second finger into her body.

Charlotte pumped herself against him, fucking herself with his fingers, until she stiffened, and orgasmed with a wavering cry.

Beatrice weakly shook her head, muttering "no" as the man stood over her.

He gripped her cheeks, rubbing his cock against her face. "Come on, lick it. You better get it wet because I'm putting it in you and if you don't it goes in dry."

Beatrice whimpered, shivering, but obediently opened her lips. Her little tongue snaked out and licked up along the underside of his shaft. His cock twitched at the sensation, and he shifted himself and her face. She continued licking, despite quiet whimpering sounds, and when he pressed the tip against her lips, she let his cock slide into her mouth. He pressed in slowly, groaning.

"If you didn't have that extra hole I'd just fuck your mouth."  
She made a soft whimpering sound again, and he slid out of her. Then he shifted her body again, her head hanging off the table, and his cock brushing her throat.

"No," she whimpered again quietly, pressing her hands against his thighs to try to push him away, to no avail.

"Sorry, can't stop it now. It's going in whether you like it or not."

She struggled weakly, and he gripped her cheeks with one hand to keep her still, more or less. With his other, he lightly gripped his dick to guide it. The tip pressed against the opening. Muffled whimpers came from Beatrice, but the man ignored her now.

He pressed forward. He grunted at the sensation of the harsh metal on the sides of his cock, and the simultaneous moist warmth enveloping him as he pressed in.

Her whimpering sounds were causing gears to move, wires to vibrate, and the sensations against his hard cock made him shudder. "Jesus," he muttered.

He took a deep breath, and pressed in deeper. The combination of sensations nearly made him cum, but he forced himself to continue. Pressing forward, until he met resistance. A thick, wet, fleshy bit pressed against the tip of his cock. He moaned, and he heard a wavering, chocked whimpering moan from the girl.

He pulled himself out nearly the entire way, held himself there with just the tip, and thrust back in.

Beatrice jolted as his cock rammed back in. She could barely breathe, her face was turning red, and she struggled, to no avail. His hand on her face held her in place.

He pulled out to thrust back in again. And with a grunt, started a rhythmic thrusting. Beatrice's eyes fluttered closed, her body stiffened. She took deep, desperate breaths each time his cock was pulling back, and braced each time he thrust in. The sensation of his cock hitting the sensitive, fleshy remnant of her natural throat sent a strange juddering jolt up her spine.

She moaned, and her little hands gripped at the flesh of his thighs.

"Liking this?" the man grunted. He chuckled, and started thrusting faster. Beatrice continued moaning, gasping, when she could breathe, and felt her pussy twinge and tingle, each thrust sending a strange jolt straight down to her sex.

"Jesus," he grunted. His thrusts slowed but became harsher. "gonna cum."

Beatrice whimpered again, bracing. And abruptly he viciously thrust into her throat. Beatrice's eyes and mouth opened wide as a wave of agony crashed through her from her throat.

His balls twitched, pumping hot thick jizz into her throat. He held there while he came, and when he pulled back, a gurgling gasping sound came from Beatrice, and a gush of cum, flecked with blood and bits of wire and broken metal, dribbled out of her gaping mouth.

He slowly pulled out of her, and when she was able, Beatrice turned over, retching up cum.

The man gasped, gently putting a hand on her back. Rubbing and unable to look away from the sight of her vomiting his jizz onto the ground.

After a bit, she sat up. Tears and cum and blood stained her face. She looked up at him with wide eyes, and he continued to gently rub her back.

"Um," he said uncertainly. "I ... guess that hurt?"

She nodded, weakly.

He glanced at her pussy, which was thoroughly drenched.

"Looks like you kinda liked it though."

Beatrice shrugged, and nuzzled against his belly.

Chise's eyes were closed, and she was moaning. Her hips were pressing desperately back against the hand of the man behind her.

He laughed. "You wanna be fucked, huh?"

She groaned, and nodded.

"Never had a yellow girl before. Wonder if your pussy feels different."

Chise moaned, squirming. The man laughed.

"Eager for my cock huh? Alright, I'll give you what you want."

He shifted in behind her, settling the tip of his cock against her pussy. She groaned and he pushed into her, slowly, until he was entirely buried in her.

"Not much different from a regular woman," he muttered. "Wonder if your ass feels better."

Chise was trying to pump herself against his cock, but he pulled entirely out of her. She groaned, wriggling her hips, and he laughed again. His cock was slick with her fluids. He positioned himself again at her tight puckering asshole, and pressed forward.

Chise's eyes shot open, and she gasped in surprise. He continued to push forward, slowly pushing his cock into her tight, clenching asshole.

She glanced back at him, and moaned.

"Like this?"

Chise's eyelids closed, and she groaned, nodding.

"Still feels just like a white girl's ass."

Chise stiffened and gasped, her hands clenching into fists.

"Christ, relax. You're gonna rip my dick off."

Chise shuddered, and breathed out, her hands unclenching.

The man grunted, and continued to push deeper into her. When he was entirely inside her, he reached forward, grasping her torso and cupping her meager breasts. His lips brushed her ear.

"You want it like this or in your cunt?"

Chise gasped. "Cunt," she groaned.

He chuckled, and slowly pulled himself up, bringing her with him. Her eyes widened again, squirming, moaning at the sensation of being brought up to a sitting position with the man's dick in her ass.

He continued to grope her tits, as he kissed her earlobe. "Do what you want, long as you're fucking me somehow."

Chise nodded quickly, shifting herself and pulling herself up off his thick cock. He groaned, closing his eyes, as she felt her lower back down, her sopping pussylips grazing the tip of his dick, and then with a sharp gasping groan she plunged herself down on his cock.

He groaned. "Fuck me. A couple more like that and I'll cum so hard ...."

Chise didn't answer him, instead she focused on riding his cock. Quickly sliding up his shaft, to impale herself hard onto his member, again and again, until finally the man grunted very loudly, gripped her firmly, and held her against himself to keep her from moving. He was balls deep in her pussy when he exploded, cum jetting deeply into her body.

Chise cried out at the same time, her body juddering and her pussy clenching as her orgasm slammed into her little body.

"Looks like this one's kinda attached," the man chuckled.

Ange was clinging tightly to the man that had fucked her pussy, her arms and legs around him tightly as he sat in a chair. She was sobbing softly, nuzzling his neck and giving him butterfly kisses.

The "boss" glanced at her with a chuckle. "Yeah, that happens. Some bitches get real clingy when you fuck 'em."

The man that had fucked her ass was wiping shit and cum and blood off of his dick with Beatrice's discarded bodysuit. "She was alright, I guess. A hole's a hole."

The man Ange clung too shook his head. He was gently running his hands through her hair, caressing her back. "She's more than alright."

Beatrice, similarly, was curled up in the lap of the man that had fucked her throat as he sat in a chair. He had wiped her face clean, but she was still crying silently. One of her hands was rubbing her throat, the other was draped around the man's back.

"Can't talk?" the man asked quietly.

Beatrice shook her head.

"Sorry about that. You did enjoy it though."

Beatrice nodded, her face turning very bright red.

"Well," he said, "we'll figure out how to do it next time without hurting you so much, alright?"

She nodded again.

Charlotte was sitting up on the floor, leaning back against the man that had fucked her. Her eyes were wide and seemed distant somehow. She didn't look very satisfied. The man's hands were clenched together on her belly, and he sighed.

"You wanted more, huh?"

Charlotte nodded. "Yes."

"You can talk?"

She shrugged.

"Well, it's okay. I guess I'm not very good at this. I can try to get better, though."

Charlotte glanced back at him, with a very thin smile. She nodded.

Chise was clinging tightly to the man with her, pressing her lips to his tightly. Kissing, open-mouthed, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, until finally he broke the kiss, pulling away laughing.

"Jesus, I'm spent now, alright?"

Chise sighed, and nodded.

"Good. I'll give your ass a full proper fucking next time, yeah?"

She nodded again.

Dorothy was cuddling with he man she had given a blowjob. The one that had fucked her pussy was wiping his dick with her skirt.

"You were really hit hard by the gas, huh? Or are you just a slut?"

Dorothy giggled. "Kinda a slut, yeah."

He shook his head. "Maybe you weren't really affected by the gas at all?"

She shrugged, and kissed his throat. "Like I said, I've felt hornier."

"You do know you've basically sold out your friends, right?"

She looked at him in confusion.

"You know," he continued, "Fucking an enemy spy? Letting them all get fucked too."

"Hm," Dorothy frowned. "I kind of remember Princess licking my pussy, and licking Ange's. But they're not here now, are they?"

The man blinked, and glanced over at Charlotte, who had turned and was now hugging the man that had fucked her.

"You don't see them?"

Dorothy shrugged, only focusing on him.

"Well," the boss said with a shrug, "looks like our mission's a success. We bagged all five of them."

"In more ways than one," the man that had fucked Ange's ass quipped.

Various men laughed.

"So what happens now?" asked the man with Charlotte. She was resting her head against his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his body.

"Not my call, I'm afraid. I mean, our mission was to lure them in here and test the gas, and that seems to have worked. If it works like they say, they're all gonna be horny like this for a very long time, and even afterwards they won't be quite the same."

"It's permanent?" asked the man with Beatrice. The girl's eyes were closed, and she seemed to be asleep in his arms.

"They think so. These are the first five we've really tested it on."

"I think I want to keep her," the man with Ange said.

Ange murmured something in response, kissing his cheek. He grinned, and pressed his lips to hers.

"Well, I can ask if ...."

There was a knock at the door, and the boss frowned. He opened it.

A woman in a white uniform and a gas mask strode in to the room.

"I'd ask for a report, but I think it isn't necessary."

"Ms Flint," the boss said. "Yeah, the gas works perfectly. Only thing is, the enemy spies seem to have bonded to the men that fucked them."

"I am somewhat uncomfortable at the idea that you let your men perform sexual intercourse with the enemy."

"Seemed like a waste not to. Why make them all horny if we weren't gonna fuck them?"

Gazelle didn't answer. She instead walked slowly around the room, inspecting the defeated agents. When she reached Dorothy, the brunette grinned.

"Hey there. Take off that mask why don't ya?"

"No thank you. Until we can develop an antidote I would rather avoid breathing in the gas."

"It's great though! Makes you feel all warm and tingly inside, and makes fucking feel a hundred times better."

"I shall take your word for it."

Last she stood by Ange, and pulled her head back. Ange's eyes were wide and soft, and she looked at Gazelle with an uncertain, vulnerable expression. When she released her head, Ange whimpered softly and buried herself into the man's shoulder.

"Well," Gazelle said as she walked back to the man. "It seems the gas exceeds our expectations. My instructions were to hold them for observation, but I was given considerable leeway as to the details."

The man with Charlotte looked up at her expectantly. "Can we keep them, then?"

She looked down at them. "Well, there is no harm in it. I will insist that you all remain under observation for a period of time. In individual rooms of course, with your ... prize."

The two odd men out had dressed. "How about us?"

"You can join us any time," the man with Ange said.


End file.
